1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixtures, and particularly to a positioning fixture for positioning and clamping a piece of raw material during a shearing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many fixtures used in a shearing machine are made of copper alloy or aluminum alloy, with substantially rectangular plate shapes. In a shearing process, the fixtures are used as bearing members, and cannot precisely position and clamp a piece of raw material to be sheared, such that the piece of raw material is easily shaken and even destroyed during the shearing process, and the shearing machine may also move as well. Thus, the piece of raw material being clamped during shearing may be wasted, and the shearing efficiency is low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.